


Let's Have Some Fun

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Office Sex, rubberbrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross is working himself too much and Brian is determined to get him to take a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Have Some Fun

Ross sighed, he was so close to tearing his hair out. For whatever reason he just couldn’t get the character he was working on for Gameoverse to look right. 

It was late, most people had left the office, only Ross and Brian remained although Ross was unsure why Brian had remained, he didn’t seem to be doing anything, just scrolling through his phone as he had packed up his laptop when Dan left. Ross didn’t question it though.

Ross tried a new colour scheme for his character but that didn’t change how off it looked. 

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath, he knew he couldn’t leave until he’d finished this, he was already behind.

Ross was so caught up in his work he didn’t realise his co-worker was behind him till he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey Ross, you okay?” Brian asked concerned, the younger man had been at the office for a long time, he was there before Brian and Dan. This couldn’t be good for him.

“Yeah I just can’t get this character to look right,” Ross responded. 

Brian looked at the character, he didn’t know much about art or animation but he couldn’t deny that something about the character did look somewhat off, but he couldn’t put up with it.

“Why don’t you take a break? Come back to it in the morning, you’ve been looking at that screen for hours.” 

Ross shrugged and shook his head.

“I can’t, I’m already behind.”

Brian knew that a final date for this series to be released hadn’t been stated and Arin had told him yesterday that they were on track. Ross was obviously pushing himself to hard, but Brian knew he wouldn’t be able to tear Ross away from his work using conventional methods, no, the only way to get Ross away from his work was to use his weakness, his dick.

“Come on baby, we could have some fun,” Brian purred.

The pair had been fooling around for a while now, they could be boyfriends but neither had checked with the other about their status. At first things were strictly sexual but as time went on small kisses were given at the door before one of them left, then the kisses were brought to the Grump office, and one day the kisses would venture to other places but for now things were perfect the way they were. 

“Baby, come on,” Brian continued to purr as Ross tried to ignore him.

Ross gave Brian a look, silently telling him to shut up, even though he knew that was never going to happen.

Ross continued trying to fix the character yet the changes he made didn’t help and some made the drawing look worse.

“Ross, please take a break baby, I can help you relieve that stress,” Brian suggested seductively, a slight smirk on his face. 

Ross couldn’t deny the heat forming in his pants as his dick twitched at Brian’s words. 

“Bri, I have to finish this,” Ross whined, he was tired and frustrated and in all honesty what Brian was offering was exactly what he needed right now, but he couldn’t, he needed to get this done.

“Just a little break then, fifteen minutes. I’m sure we can do something fun in fifteen minutes, baby.”

Brian wasn’t going to give up, Ross needed a break whether he wanted to admit it or not, and Brian was going to make sure he got that break.

Ross tried to ignore his offers but his mind quickly filled with ideas of what they could do, the fact that Brian was suggesting they have sex in the office didn’t help calm down his dick which was now semi-hard.

“Brian, just let me finish this, then we can do whatever you want,” Ross tried to compromise but Brian was having none of it, moving closer to the younger man.

“How about we do whatever you want now,” he whispered in Ross’s ear. Ross tried to hold in the moan that was forming in his throat but his resistance was futile. 

“You like the sound of that baby? Want me to take you here? In this room? No one will know,” Brian proposed, his words going straight to Ross’s dick and his pants suddenly felt way to tight and restricting. 

“Bri, please,” Ross begged although he was unsure of whether he was begging Brian to stop or carry on. 

“You want that baby? Want me to suck you off under the desk?”

“Yes,” Ross moaned finally giving in. 

Brian was quick to get on his knees, a position he was not often in. He slowly unzipped Ross’s jeans, happy to see he hadn’t worn underwear today.

“Fuck, baby were you planning this,” Brian teased, his warm breath hitting Ross’s cock. 

Ross shook his head, he was still trying to fix the character he had created, although his heart wasn’t in it, but he was stubborn.

Brian got straight to it, licking over the head of Ross’s erection before giving teasing licks down his shaft making Ross whine with want but his eyes were still on his screen. Brian aimed to change that. 

He wrapped his lips around Ross’s shaft, his hand jerking off what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. 

Brian felt so good, and Ross couldn’t help but close his eyes and let his head fall back in ecstasy, his hands now far away from his computer, he wanted to card them through Brian’s hair but he needed permission to do that.

“Daddy, can I touch you?” He asked finally getting into it, any thought of work left far behind.

Brian reluctantly removed himself from Ross’s cock.

“Of course baby, like I said this is all about you, do whatever you want,” Brian said lovingly, looking up at the younger man as his eyes grew wide, Brian couldn’t help but think about how he had fallen in love with him.

Brian returned to Ross’s leaking erection, sucking on the head of his cock enjoying the taste of his pre-cum. Ross ran his hands through Brian’s hair, taking in the sight of him. This wasn’t something he saw very often, and he didn’t need to, he was more than happy being dominated by the older man, but occasionally it was nice to switch things up a little.

Brian licked the slit of Ross’s cock causing the younger man to thrust forward as a loud moan escaped his lips. 

“You like that baby?” Brian asked, licking the same spot again.

Ross nodded as he moaned again. 

“Bet you can’t wait for tomorrow. You get to sit here and no one else will know what happened but us,” Brian said stroking Ross’s dick. 

Ross let out a string of whimpers and groans at Brian’s words.

“Imagine Barry coming over and talking to you as if everything is normal, because he doesn’t know, no one but us will know that I blew you in the office.”

Ross felt that familiar feeling in his dick.

“Bri, I’m gonna,” he began but his words became moans as Brian started to suck his dick again, his pace slowly getting faster. 

Ross didn’t last long before he came down Brian’s throat and Brian licked him clean, loving the sounds Ross made when he was overly sensitive. 

“By the way, it’s the hair that’s off,” Brian says smugly. 

“Fuck it, I can do it tomorrow, you know get a fresh look on it or whatever,” Ross replied sleepily, he always felt sleepy after cumming. 

“Okay baby,” Brian said, doing up Ross’s jeans for him before standing up, closing down Ross’s computer for him, making sure to save first. Then he led his boyfriend to the couch, there was no way he was letting Ross drive home in his tired state and he was pretty tired too so a sleepover at the Grump space was in order. 

Ross snuggled into Brian as they tried to get comfy enough to sleep. 

“I love you,” he mumbled tiredly into Brian’s shirt. 

Brian smiled, planting a kiss on the top of younger man’s head. 

“I love you to baby.”


End file.
